Her Kind: Female Characters Week
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: These are my stories for Hetalia Writers Discord's Female Characters Week. Even though I arrived late, it was great fun to participate!


**Day 1: Warriors**

 **Characters: Hungary, Austria**

* * *

Erzébeth watched the knights train, her embroidery resting in her lap.

"You could beat them all," Roderich said, sipping his coffee.

"I could." She looked longingly at the battles and the dirt.

"For Heaven's sake."

She looked back at Roderich. "What?"

"Go inside, change your clothes, and go show them what you're worth. Stop with the puppy eyes already."

"But… I was told..."

"Since when do you care?" He sipped his coffee.

She stared at him.

"Go on, then."

"Yes..." She jumped up and ran inside, almost running over a maid. She hurried up the stairs to her room. "Where is it..."

Folded in the back of her closet, there was a small pile consisting of pants, a cotton shirt, and a leather jacket. Next to it were boots, still coated in caked mud from the last time they were used. She hesitated only a second before taking the pile and quickly changing her clothes. When she was ready, she looked in the mirror to check if everything was in place and headed for the door.

Before she could grab the door handle, however, there was a courteous knock. "Are you ready?"

Erzébeth opened the door. "I am."

Roderich looked her up and down. "No, you're not." He guided her by her arm to the vanity. "Sit."

"Weren't you the one who said I should hurry?" But she did as he said anyway.

"You couldn't hit a horse with all this hair in front of your eyes." He started fervently braiding her long locks. "I was getting bored by those knights. It's much more entertaining to watch you fight."

"Really?" She flinched when he pulled a strand too tight.

"At least you know what you're doing." He tied the ribbon. "Here, all ready."

Erzébet smiled at herself in the mirror. "Let's do this."

They walked out onto the field. Or, rather, Erzébet walked out onto the muddy grass while Roderich reclaimed his comfortable seat. She looked back at him, but he was busy ordering another cup of coffee from a maid. She straightened her back and lifted her chin and marched towards the knights. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

The knights stopped sparring at once. They looked at each other; none of them seemed eager to be the first to speak.

"…Would it be okay?"

One of the knights took a few steps back. Another one seemed to dare his companion to step forth.

"I guess not… I'm sorry, continue your training." She dragged herself back over the field.

"What are you doing?" Roderich asked.

"They don't want me there. Probably because I'm a… You know…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Take another look."

She turned back around towards the knights. They went back to their practice, but there was a sense of unease among them. "They must despise me."

Roderich chuckled. "They don't despise you. They _fear_ you."

Erzébeth looked at him. "Me?"

"They know what you can do. And neither of them is eager to lose in front of his friends."

"I don't think that's it…"

One of the knights dragged his friend along. "Excuse me, miss, but my friend here is willing to spar with you."

The friend in question didn't seem eager at all. "I lost a bet…" he mumbled.

"Really?" Erzébet said excitedly, not having heard the friend's words. "Come on, let's go!" She led the way onto the grass.

Roderich smiled as he watched the poor knight follow behind.

"Are you ready?" Erzébet raised her sword.

"Miss… Please…"

"Yes?"

"Could you…" He checked if they were out of earshot and lowered his voice. "Could you go easy on me?"

She chuckled, thinking he was joking. "This girl is better with a sword than you think."

He sucked in his breath. "That's… exactly the point…"

"Come on, try me!"

The knight swallowed thickly. He didn't want to die yet.

Roderich looked on as they sparred. When Erzébeth won, he raised his cup to congratulate her from afar, and he ordered a maid to collect the exhausted knight. He watched Erzébeth's delighted smile. "That's it. Don't you ever hesitate."


End file.
